coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Nath Lloyd
Welcome Hi, welcome to Coronation Street Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Claire Peacock page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- David the Wavid (Talk) 21:24, 25 May 2011 Annie Walker Please could you advise where you obtained the information from that this character died prior to 1995? Thank you.--Jtomlin1uk 15:45, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for the reply. We are in regular contact with the archivists at ITV so I will contact them on Tuesday about this point - if it exists, it's probably in the run-up to Betty's marriage to Billy Williams. Could I ask you to be careful on points like these? No official documentation put out by ITV refers to character's deaths if not specially mentioned or seen on screen - Elsie's fate being confirmed recently is a case in point of this - and we follow the same convention, hence the reason you found nothing for the dates of deaths on the pages for Ena, Annie or Minnie despite this site being three years old. Characters being mentioned in the past tense does not necessarily mean that they are dead. If I speak to someone of a teacher, work colleague or old friend who I have not seen for many years, I speak of them in the past tense but they would well be alive and kicking!!--Jtomlin1uk 18:20, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I have the episodes around Betty and Billy's wedding so I'll have a go at skimming them for references to Annie. David 13:08, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::No luck with any of these episodes I'm afraid. David 11:15, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Edit summaries Hi Nath, could we please ask you to include a short edit summary when you make amendments to a page, just a brief "correction, adding info, formatting" etc... will suffice. As well as letting us know at a glance what's being changed or added, it also highlights what work you're contributing to the site too. Thanks. --Karen2310 (talk) 20:35, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Has Dennis Tanner really left? it was clearly stated he would stay until the summer It would appear that Dennis has left sooner than originally anticipated. However, there are a few sources indicating he may return at some point in the next few months - which means his 'final' departure may be this Summer, as was announced last December. However, this has yet to be confirmed officially. I was not the one who altered the page to say that Episode 8328 was his last appearance, but it should remain that way unless David or John decide otherwise. Nath Lloyd (talk) 02:14, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Sharon Donovan Hi Nath Lloyd, we're trying to confirm Carla and Rob's mother's name and the first named reference on this site came from your edit to Carla's infobox on 30th April 2013. It's a longshot, but do you remember where you got the name from? David (talk) 10:34, July 24, 2015 (UTC)